Transformers Autobots
by Shin-Dan Kuroto
Summary: A young autobot Femme arrives on earth and joins Optimus prime and his autobots in thier search for the allspark. all-while dealing Decepticons and he mysterious Sector 7
I own Nothing

Thanks to my Friend for editing this fic

The Allspark: its origin is unknown to us , but it bear the life force that created our home world Cybertron. For Centuries our civilization lived peace, until one day some of us decided they wanted more. They deceived and betrayed us these... Decepticons, fought for control of the Allspark. Our War raged on until the very ground swallowed our once proud cities. Cybertron was destroyed and the allspark lost to the limitless stars and then by fortune or by fate the Allaprk was drawn to a planet called Earth. Now its Just a matter of who will find it first and what they will do once they have it.

Its was nighttime in the City, all was quiet when what looked like a meteor crashed down on the outskirt but it wasn't a meteor at all. It was a transformer, an Autobot the enemy of the Decepticons, her name was Stinger. At the Moment she was in her protoform "Ironhide come in. I've arrived at the planet you specified. What is this place anyway?"  
She asked curiously before Ironhide responded, "Locals call it Earth, kid."  
Stinger looked around as she entered a part of the city and frowned, "Talk about low tech. What am i doing here?"  
She asked and Ironhide came back online, "Patience kid, we'll get to that later."  
Stinger felt insulted at the remark of being a kid, "Hey! Just cause you're an old war veteran doesn't mean you can talk down to me like you're better."  
She said annoyed and Ironhide chuckled to himself, "Hehe, younger bots" He thought before composing himself, "No need to take offense, I know you'll do us proud."

He told he Boosting her confidence a little, "You just had a long trip, so it would be a good idea to do a basic systems check."  
Ironhide advised and stinger nodded, "You sure, I feel fine."  
She said and started to walk before almost falling over, "Whoa! Hehe, I guess I do need to stablize my systems a bit."  
She said as she ran a systems check and fixed the issues and tried walking again, this time walking perfectly. She walked around the back alleys of the city to not draw any attenion to herself, but that didn't last long as she stepped out of the alleyways and several brown old Beater Cars Transformed revealing Decepticon Drones. Stinger cursed slightly before she quickly called ironhide to report, "Ironhide! I'm surrounded by Decepticon Drones. What are the Deceptions doing here on Earth?"

Stinger demanded as she tried to keep calm and Ironhide came back on the line, "That isn't important right now soldier! Your in the field now, so you'll have to adapt and overcome surprises and anything that wasn't accounted for." He told her and she growled, "Let's hope your combat systems are working."  
Ironhide stated and Stinger sighed before preparing for the fight. Stinger ran a quick check and was thankful her systems were working before she charged at the first the drone and punched it in its face plate before spinning and kicked it in its side. The other drones quickly reacted and started shooting at her, "Ah shit!" She thought as she grabbed the drone she was fighting and used it as a shield which the other drones didn't seem to mind or care, "Time show them why I'm called Stinger." She thought as she brought out her ion blaster and let loose several shots at the drones killing multiples. Stinger then looked up and saw a drone transform into a chopper and took flight before it began shooting at Stinger, who took many hits before launching a few rockets at the drone destroying it

Stinger sighed in relief before she nearly jumped when Ironhide came back on the line, "Good job kid, you showed those decepticreeps who's boss."  
Ironhide said and Stinger beamed with pride, "Thank you sir."  
She said and Ironhide chuckled, "You're welcome kid, now let's take care of your image."  
Ironhide said and Stinger sighed in exasperation, "Stop calling me Kid and what's wrong with my image?"  
She asked indignatnly as Ironhide chuckled, "You can't very well be a Transformer unless you transform into something that'll disguise you and not draw attention from every single person that you get near."  
He stated and Stinger felt a little stupid for not realizing she wasn't exactly subtle right now. She looked around a bit and found a vehicle in the form an Old White Beater car. She sighed as she looked at it, "It will have to do, for now at least."  
She thought as she scanned the vehicle as her Frame took on a new appearance to match the color scheme and look of the car.

She frowned at the color, "Hey Rusty, I can scan other forms right?" She asked and Ironhide chuckled at the nickname, "Of course you can kid, but not right. Now we have work to do, so transform and roll out." He instructed as he sent her a location in the city to go to and Stinger transformed and began adjusting to her new wheels, both literally and figuratively.

She drove for a while before pulling in behind a hotel and transformed just as Ironhide came back on, "Looks like your ready for duty kid."  
Ironhide said and Stinger rolled her eyes, "Thanks Rusty."  
Stinger said before suddenly she heard shots being fired and Ironhide came on, "Shoot! We're detecting a group of drones attacking a large building near your Location. Get over there double quick a take em out, just be alert as this many drones can mean they have a commander."  
Ironhide ordered as Stinger put the pedal to the metal. Stinger found four drones shooting at a building and transformed into her bot form and frowned at the drones, "Hey dumbasses!"  
Stinger shouted at them getting them turn before she shot at them and they fell to the ground destroyed. She relaxed slightly before hearing an engine running and suddenly a Blue Pickup Transformed. Stringer nearly cursed as she realized this wasn't a drone, no, this was a full on Cybertronian. Stringer smirked at seeing him, "You Decepticons don't know when quit do you? Time to teach you that the bad guys always lose."  
She said and the Decepticon became annoyed, "You Autobots are no better than we Decepticons; We may be on opposite sides but wer'e both playing the same game and aiming for the same prize."  
The Decepticon stated and Stringer felt instulted and attacked with the Decepticon matching her blow for blow. Stinger and the Decepticon broke apart and Stinger smirked, "You're good, what's your name Decepticreep?"  
She asked before she kicked him in the chest pushing him back slightly and he smirked, "My name is Dark Ace."

She gave him a 'are you serious' look, "Really? Dark Ace, that's your name?"  
Shs asked and Dark Ace raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with it?"  
Dark Ace asked as he punched at her and she ducked, "It sounds really stupid."  
Stinger said as she decked Dark Ace in the face and this continued as the bots began getting tired, "We'll finish this another day Autobyte."  
Dark Ace stated as he drove away heading East at high speeds and Stinger relaced slightly, "Rusty, the drones are destroyed, but their commander got away."  
She reported and Ironhide sighed, "Don't worry about it kid, you'll get him next time."  
He consoled her before going back to giving orders, "Now head towards this location for your new orders."  
He said ordered and Stinger looked up the location, it was a small town named Tranquility that was on a straight away meaning she could cut loose and just speed through. Stinger smiled at that, "Time to Go." She Thought as she changed and accelerated hard, "I'M UNSTOPPABLE."  
She Exclaimed As she Drove onto the Highway pumping herself up for the next time she faced the guy.

She drove through the night and morning soon came as Stinger arrived in Tranquility and,like Ironhide had said, it was a small town and unlike the city there was more space to drive around and lose pursuers, "Here I am, at last. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted." She thought as she parked her self the lot of an apartment complex. She was just about to relax when suddenly her comlink went off, "Stinger here."  
She stated before a surprising voice came on the line, "Greetings young one this is-"  
The new voice began to say, but was cut off by Stinger's reaction, "Optimus Prime! I-I didn't realize my mission would be so important that it warranted your notice."  
Stinger exclaimed in shock and respect and Optimus chuckled lightly, "It is of the up most importance, young one. With the Decepticon's presence here on Earth and us trying to intercept their main squad, you are charged with protecting the life forms of this planet called Humans."  
Optimus explained and Stinger was confused, were those the strange two leggd beings she saw in the city as she drove here? "Humans, sir?"  
Stringer asked and Optimus gave an affirmative, "Small organic life forms that, while still primitive by our standards, have the capcity to be better than us by not destroying thier planet for more power."  
Optimus explained and Stinger nodded, "I see, I'll do my best sir. But one thing though, can you give me more details on what we're doing here? Rusty wouldn't tell me anything and kept avoiding the topic."  
Stinger asked with some annoyance in her voice and Optimus chuckled on the other side of the line, "In time, young one, you will understand, but for now focus on your assigned tasks. Prime out."  
He said cut off the transmission and Stinger sighed, "Why does no one tell me anything?" She wondered, but her thoughts were interrupted by a drone attacking a few Human cars and Stinger just stared for a moment, "Really ?"  
She thought before she transformed partly so her cannon could fire and destroyed the drone. Her victory was short lived as she then heard sirens going off and saw the Human authorities coming towards her direction, "Time to split." She thought as she went back into vehicle mode and drove off to hide.

When she was a distance away, the comlink came back on, "Stinger are you alright?  
Optimus asked and Stinger stopped aways off and relaxed, "Yes sir, I destroyed a drone, but caught the attention of the human authorities."  
She explained and heard Optimus hum on the other end, "I understand, but be careful; The Humans may be small in size, but in groups they can be dangerous, even to us."  
Optimus explained and Stinger widened her eyes, "Wow."  
She thought to herself as Optimus then gave new instructions, "I have your latest objective: You are to rendezvous with our top scout, Bumblebee. This is his location." Optimus stated as Stinger got coordinates, "He was the first of us to arrive on Earth and as such know's the terrain and threats better than any of us."  
Explained Optimus and Stinger gave an affirmative before Optimus began again, "Now be mindfull of the humans, young one. We don't need to bring unneccessary attention to ourselves."  
He stated before his voice turned serious, "As Autobots, it is out duty to preserve ALL life " He said surprising Stinger.

She then voiced a question that was bothering her, "Even the Decepticons Sir?"  
She asked and Optimus gave an affirmative, "Yes, even them, as everyone has the capability of change, young one. It's just a matter of being willing to."  
He said stated and Stinger frowned slightly, "But what about the drones?"  
She asked and Optimus grunted, "The drones of the Decepticons have no free will and no spark, thus they are not alive, young one."  
Explained Optimus as Stinger left her hiding spot and drove off to a football field of all places, "HELLO THERE! NAME'S BUMBLEBEE!"  
Stinger transformed as a yellow Autobot with black racing stripes walked towards her, "Hey there, gotta ask though, what's with the text messaging

She asked and Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head, "AHH YES! THAT, IT'S A REWARD COURTESY OF MEGATRON FOR THE BATTLE OF TYGER PAX."  
Bumblebee explained and Stinger widened her eyes, "Tyger Pax? I heard that was when the Allspark was launched... into... space." Stinger finished before she widened her optical sensors and dropped her jaw as she realized why they were there, "You mean to tell me that we're on this planet because we are looking for the Allspark?!"She exclaimed before she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him rapidly, "Are you sure it's here?!"

She questioned and Bumblebee was thankful he couldn't get sick, "OF COURSE I'M SURE. I'M THE ONE WHO LAUNCHED IT INTO SPACE UNDER OPTIMUS AND ULTRA MAGNUS'S ORDERS TO KEEP IT SAFE."He stated but she didnt stop, "NOW PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME!"

He plead and she immediately let him go and chuckled nervously, "Sorry, but when we get the allspark what are we going to do with it?"  
She asked and Bumblebee shakily stood, "WE WILL USE IT TO REBUILD CYBERTRON. RETURN LIFE TO OUR HOME. NO MORE HIDING, NO DRIFTING."  
He informed her and she smiled slightly, "You know, I've never seen Cybertron."  
She said and Bumblebee widened his optic sensors, "REALLY?"  
He asked, surprised that one of his comrades hadn't seen the planet, and she nodded slightly, "Yeah, my spark was given this body on an outpost. I never had a reason or order to go to Cybertron so I never saw it. I wish I could see it one day."  
She informed and Bumblebee patted her shoulder, "YOU WILL... ONE DAY."


End file.
